Hiding
by Esther Huffleclaw
Summary: "I thought we were friends, Clark. But if that's the way you want to play it…" Very early Season One AU.
1. Hiding

The setting sun through the loft window lit up Lex's face and head with myriad reds and oranges and reflected almost blue off his long black coat. "Do you know what Winston Churchill said about giving up? 'Never, never, _never_ give up.'" He stepped forward and poked a long forefinger into Clark's shoulder. "When I want something, I never give up." One side of his mouth tilted up into his signature smirk. "Never."

Clark forced a nonchalant grin of his own. "Really? I don't know what you're talking about."

Lex took another step forward. There were mere inches between them now. The grin slipped from his face, and his eyes narrowed. "I thought we were friends, Clark." He shook his head. "But if that's the way you want to play it…"

Clark allowed his own grin to fade as well. He looked him square in the eyes, willing himself to show nothing. "I'm not playing, Lex."

Lex tilted his head slightly to one side as if to see Clark better. "Sun Tzu said, 'Know thy enemy.' You're not my enemy, though, are you, Clark?"

"Of course not." Clark tried to look relaxed, though he was anything but.

"No." Lex drew out the syllable slowly and thoughtfully. "But a friend wouldn't hide something this big—this important—would he?"

Guilt washed though Clark, betraying him with a sudden flood of color in his cheeks, and he looked away, unable to meet Lex's eyes, hating the accusation there. Keeping secrets was such a part of him, it had become a reflex, but why shouldn't he be open and honest with his best friend?

Lex's lips twisted and he shook his head slowly. "But you would, Clark. I've never been anything but honest with you, but you can't give me the same courtesy." He turned away, his coat swirling around his long legs, then he stopped and added softly, "I don't expect your father to trust me, but I thought you were different."

Clark watched him descend the wooden stairs, so out of place in his designer clothes surrounded by rough wood and hay. He wanted to call him back, but the words caught in his throat. For a moment, he stood as if frozen, then sudden resolve took hold and he blurred into motion, racing down the stairs past Lex, who paused at the sudden rush of wind.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Clark met Lex's stunned gaze, and smiled tentatively. "I'm ready to stop hiding."


	2. Trusting

Lex lifted his hand, then dropped it. Clark had never seen him look so at a loss. "Lex?"

He raised his eyes to meet Clark's. "Clark, I… I knew your secret was big, but…" He waved his hand in a helpless gesture. "This is…"

Clark smiled. He felt like he could fly. "There's more."

Lex shook his head. "More? I'm not even sure what I just saw." He looked over his shoulder at the top of the stairs, then back at Clark standing before him. "Did you teleport? Run really fast?" There was an almost mocking tone under the shock in his voice.

"Yeah." Clark looked at his feet, suddenly self-conscious. "I can run really fast."

"Wow. That's… incredible." Lex stared at Clark as if he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Clark met Lex's gaze, and his smile widened. A crazy idea hit him—and, before he could reconsider, he stepped forward, swept Lex into his arms, and shot out the door. He didn't stop or slow until he reached Chandler's Field, where he merely paused to crouch before leaping the 30 or so feet to the platform at the top of the windmill. Only then, did he allow Lex's feet to touch down.

Lex slowly released his death grip on Clark's shoulders, and stepped back, trying to catch his breath. His gaze swept around, taking in the dizzy height and the distant view of Metropolis' city lights in the gathering dusk. A stiff wind came up, swirling Lex's coat around him, and flipping Clark's hair into his eyes.

Pushing his hair back, Clark found Lex's intense scrutiny upon him. He shrugged and looked down, finding that laser-like stare unnerving. "I'm also really strong."

Lex snorted. "No kidding."

Might as well show him everything. "And I can do this." He stepped backward to the edge of the open platform, and let gravity take him. A choked gasp escaped Lex as he stepped forward, his hand out as if to grab him, to stop him.

Clark could see Lex's pale, horrified face leaning over the edge, watching him fall. An instant later, he hit the ground, leapt to his feet, and then back up to Lex's side, dismayed at the fear in his friend's eyes. "Lex? I'm sorry. I—" He reached out toward him, but Lex stepped back, his fear morphing into anger.

"All this time—!" Lex turned away to pace the length of the tiny platform, his coat billowing around him like a storm cloud. "I knew you were hiding something, but you lied to my _face_!"

Clark slowly lowered his hand, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "Lex, I—"

In two strides, Lex was right in front of him, their noses nearly touching. "I asked you about the day we met, Clark. I asked you over and over, because I knew there was something more than what you were telling me. I finally decided that you didn't know any more than what you told me, because I trusted you were telling me the truth. I _trusted you_, Clark." His voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "But you were lying to me. I _did_ hit you."

Clark swallowed, guilt and tears nearly choking him. "Yeah. You did."

With a disgusted noise, Lex swung around and walked as far away as the tiny platform allowed.

"Lex!" Clark took a step forward, needing to make him understand. "I'm sorry, but I—I never told anybody before. From as far back as I can remember my dad was telling me it isn't safe for anyone to know." He raked his hand through his hair. "You'd think things would be easy for me, but nothing has ever been easy! I can't play sports or give blood or... be _normal_!" The last word came out a shout. He fell silent, his breath coming in gasps, surprised to find his fists clenched at his sides.

Lex had turned around somewhere during Clark's rant, and he stood silent, watching him carefully. There was a moment of silence, then a grin spread across his face. "Your dad told you not to tell anyone? And now—?" He broke off, and shook his head, laughing. "Oh, Clark, just imagine what he would say now!"

The corner of Clark's mouth twitched. Oh, yes. He could imagine it. He grinned. Telling Lex was something he probably should keep from his parents. Now, that was a switch. He sobered, realizing this would be the biggest secret he had ever kept from them. No matter what, he was still lying to someone.

Lex put his hand on Clark's shoulder, serious again. "Thank you, Clark. I can only imagine how difficult it was to tell anyone. I'm honored you chose me."

Clark met his eyes. "I do trust you, Lex."

Lex's mouth tilted, but his familiar grin seemed less careless this time—gentler, somehow. He leaned forward, and his lips touched Clark's forehead. "I may trust you again, Clark." His grin grew devilish. "But you'll have to earn it."

Clark just nodded. Yes, he would. No matter what it took, he was determined he would regain that trust. He owed that to Lex.


End file.
